The Friends and Kenny Costoya (soundtrack)
The Friends and Kenny Costoya, the soundtrack to the 2007 Jetix +1 Film, was the first commercially issued film soundtrack. Track listing #"Heigh-Ho" - The Dwarfs Costumers Cosplay's (Kenny Costoya, Jay Candelaria, Luis Montalvo, Madisson Wiggins & Jordan Johnson) #"Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum" - The Dwarfs Costumers Cosplay's (Kenny Costoya & Jay Candelaria) #"Power Rangers SPD Title Song Cover - The Robots Costumers Cosplay's (Kenny Costoya) #"Silencio Shhh!" - The Robots Costumers Cosplay's (Kenny Costoya) #"Happy Birthday to You!" - ????? #"Greetings Song" - The Orc (Kenny Costoya) #"Travesia Magica" - The Orc (Kenny Costoya) #"Knockout" - The Daddy Yankee Costumers Cosplay's (Kenny Costoya) #"Heigh-Ho (Reprise)" - The Dwarfs Costumers Cosplay's #"Starving - Hailee Steinfeld ft. Grey & Zedd #"Click Clack REMIX - Chocolate ft. Marcos Witt, Vavval Brothers, Charanga Habanera & The Hit Crew #"Guachineo REMIX - Chocolate ft. Vavval Brothers #"Lo Mas Pegao" - Jardiel Gonzalez #"A Donde Vas" - Jardiel Gonzalez #"Rompe" - The Daddy Yankee Costumers Cosplay's (Kenny Costoya) Songs not used in the film Songs written the film but not used include two songs for the Dwarfs: *"The Tractor" (the accompanying sequence was completed up to the pencil test stage before being deleted from the film) *"Replaced the Quality" (replaced by "Silencio Shhh!") Releases Original releases # "Guachineo (REMIX)" - Chocolate ft. Kenny Costoya, Zion Callejas & Vavval Brothers (Anirudh Vijay, Chris Jason, Suman Batteur, Surya Kamal, Reshwin Nishith & Michael Timothy) # "Click ClAck (REMIX)" - CHocolate ft. Marcos Witt, Vavval Brothers, Charanga Habanera & The Hit Crew Current release 2015 Version #"Heigh-Ho" - 2:46 #"Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum" - 4:29 #"Silencio Shhh!" - 3:32 #"Travesia Magica" - 1:26 #"Knockout" - 3:28 #"The Tractor" - 2:35 ''(Not used in the film) #"Replaced the Quality" - 2:18 (Not used in the film) 2016 Version *The film is not used, Vavval Brothers recreated the song of SPD Title Song (released in April 23, 2016 in 04:25 AM), Chocolate and Marcos Witt recreated the song of Click Clack remix until in the computer (released in January 4, 2018) and Hailee Steinfeld's better film of "Secretariat, produced by the best Grey and Zedd, from the video shoot "Starving", released by the date in July 22, 2016 released by the best video of "SpongeBob's Truth or Square" in 2009. (I've been released to the film): #"Heigh-Ho" - 2:46 #"Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum" - 4:27 #"Power Rangers SPD Title Song Cover" - 1:23 #"Silencio Shhh!" - 3:32 #"Happy Birthday to You!" - 0:32 #"Greetings Song" - 0:16 #"Knockout" - 3:24 #Eskimo Callboy - Rejected Intro (Part 1) - 0:25 #Eskimo Callboy - Rejected Intro (Part 2) - 0:23 #Starving - 3:27 #Eskimo Callboy - Rejected Intro (Part 3) - 0:25 #"Greetings Song (Early Version)" - 0:47 #"Power Rangers SPD Title Song Cover (Very RARE Dubbed)" - 0:57 #"Happy Birthday To You! (Filipino Version Dubbed)" - 0:35 #"Power Rangers SPD Title Song in Tamil (VERY RARE!)" - 1:32 #"Power Rangers SPD Title song in Telugu (Very Rare!)" - 1:32 #"The Tractor" - 2:36 #"Replaced the Quality" - 2:21 2017 Version *The film is not used: #"Heigh-Ho" #"Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum" #"Power Rangers SPD Title Song Cover" #"Silencio Shhh!" #"Happy Birthday to You!" #"Greetings Song" #"Rejected Intro - Part 01" #"Rejected Intro - Part 02" #"Starving" #"Rejected Intro - Part 03" #"Greetings Song (Early Version)" #"Happy Birthday To You! (Filipino Version)" #"Knockout" #"The Tractor" #"Replaced the Quality" #"Rompe" #"Machucando" Megaton 2005 Concert Releases In 2005, Kenny Costoya's who released in Megaton 2005 97.9FM Concert, the version clip of "Cerro Cerrao" with Zion Callejas and Kevin Costoya bumped into his concert. The version live, until the clip, and their Billboard on a middle countries. Kenny Costoya was presented the version shirt of King of NY and their chains of Daddy Yankee's presented in the Spot "Queridos Reyes Magos" in August 2, 2005. I was released, Kenny Costoya and The Hit Crew presented our song "A Bright New Day" in a new swinging at the park of your recess in November 23. And their produced on a baseball field, Kenny Costoya's presented for a birthday party of the new speaker in the song with another party for kids The Hit Crew, the best plus from Daddy Yankee's Barrio Fino: En Directo. The best video of the new style Daddy Yankee presented of El Cartel Records. Like and subscribe us! Wango Tango 2006 Concert Releases In 2006, Kenny Costoya's last team released in Wango Tango 2006, on May 06, 2006 in Saturday. Another video who is "Rompe" performed by Daddy Yankee's hood in our restroom. Daddy Yankee's voice Daddy Yankee's voice of Kenny Costoya, last singer form of the hood in Wango Tango 2006 and Megaton 97.9FM 2005 with Barrio FIno en Directo. German dubs 2017 dub :Otto Wallburg: Doc :Ernst Legal: Grumpy & Sneezy :Siegfried Arno: Happy :Aribert Wascher: Sleepy & Bashful Songs :Juchei, juchei (Heiho) - Otto Wallburg, Ernst Legal, Siegfried Arno & Aribert Wascher Rejected intros :Eskimo Callboy Theme Song - Eskimo Callboy (part 01 & 03) - singing and performed by Kenny Costoya and Orco Raspando. Video shoot in color :HeighHo, HeighHo, Wir Sind Vergnugt uns Froh - Synchronisation 1966 (Klaus W. Krause, Eduard Wandrey, Karl Hellmer, Heirbert Weissbach, EricH Fiedler & Walter Bluhm) (2016 Germany Synchronisation Disney)